


Giving Into Temptation

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [473]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Spit As Lube, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a thing where sam finally finds demon!dean but then dean knows he's cornered so he tried to seduce sam or something and at first sam is like "wtf no dean stop" but later he gets really turned on and they fuck (maybe sam also drinks dean's demon blood??) thank you so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, please send them to my tumblr lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean backed into the corner, realizing that Sam did have him cornered, but Dean knew that Sam didn’t have him caught.

“Dean…I’m going to get you back to normal. I swear I will.” Sam said, moving in on his older brother.

“Aww, Sammy…” Dean grinned softly, and Sam’s steps faltered, watching Dean, hand tensing around the knife in his hand. “Why don’t the two of us take a breather?” Dean asked softly, taking a step forward. “Relax a little? Maybe even play around?” Dean said, giving Sam a wink.

 

Sam shook his head, confused.

“Stop, Dean. Stop.” Sam said, trying to ignore the longing in his head, how much he wanted what Dean was offering. “You’re a demon. I have to stop you.”

“I’m still your brother, Sammy. Big brother Dean, ready to help his Sammy. Be with Sammy.” Dean said, continuing to make his way towards Sam.

“Dean…”

“I mean…I’d be very happy to help with anything.” Dean said, grinning as Sam started to back to the wall. He had Sam pinned and easily took the knife, tossing it away. “Anything….Sammy.” Dean murmured, hand slipping down to Sam’s length. “You do want this, don’t you, Sam?”

“I…umm…” Sam breathed out, watching his brother. Dean’s hand was settled over Sam’s crotch, not even doing anything, but Sam knew that he was getting hard. “…no…” It was soft, and both Winchester’s could see through the lie.

“Sammy…why are you lying? Why are you trying to deny what you want?” Dean asked.

“D-Dean…I’m…..”

Dean leaned forward, and kissed Sam, and Sam melted into the touch.

“Why deny what we both want, Sammy?” Dean grinned, lips brushing against Sam’s. “How about we get in that room of yours, Sam? I promise that it’s gonna feel so good.”

“This is….isn’t right…you’re a demon.”

“I still want ya, Sam.” Dean grinned. “Demon or not. And you want me.”

Dean kissed Sam again, grinning when Sam kissed back with intensity.

“Come on Sam. Let’s go to your room.” Dean said, taking Sam’s wrist and leading him along. They two walked in the room, and Dean got Sam on the bed, hands trailing around to the front of Sam’s pants, as he leaned over the younger Winchester. “Mmmm, Sammy. You’re gonna feel so good around my cock. Baby brother, I’ll make you come, my name being torn from your lips again and again, Sam.” Dean whispered in Sam’s ear, before he undid Sam’s pants and yanked them down.

Dean moved down to Sam’s ass, pulling his ass cheeks apart, and leaning down, licking at it, and letting his tongue circle around Sam’s furled hole.

“D-Dean…” Sam gasped softly, making Dean chuckle, before he started to rim Sam, opening the younger Winchester with his tongue.

Sam whimpered softly, gripping the sheets, and pushing back on Dean’s face, feeling Dean’s fingers scratch along the flesh of his ass, while his tongue started to push inside of Sam, making Sam moan.

A hand moved away from Sam’s ass cheek, over to his hole, where his tongue was working in and out, and he slowly sunk a finger in by his tongue.

Dean worked at Sam’s ass, until Sam’s hole was sloppy with spit, his finger and tongue sliding in and out with ease.

“Dean….oh god….fuck…” Sam moaned, fucking himself on Dean’s finger and tongue. “P-please…”

Dean pulled his face back, finger teasingly twisting inside Sam.

“What Sam? Please what?” Dean asked, mouth tingling slightly from rimming his brother.

“More. Please, more.” Sam begged.

“Begging already, brother? Naughty.” Dean grinned, filling Sam with two more fingers, being able to due to his tongue and finger, and Sam cried out, giving a clench around Dean’s fingers. “Such a slut for me, Sammy. You’ve been holding out on me all these years.” Dean growled.

Sure, before Dean had wanted Sam. Wanted him bad. But before, Dean had a soul. Kept stopping himself, because this was _wrong_. God, being a demon was _freeing_. And Dean was going to keep it that way.

Dean twist and turned his fingers, opening Sam, and finding the hunter’s prostate, rubbing against it teasingly, making Sam keen and whine with need.

“Fuck, Sam. You can make me come with just those fucking noises, baby.” Dean groaned, using his free hand to pull free of the restricting pants and boxers he was wearing, letting his cock spring free. then he reached around, gripping Sam in his hand, and started to jerk his hard brother off, cock heavy and hot in his hand.

“Dean, fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, please.” Sam begged needily. “Please!”

Dean pulled his hand free from Sam’s ass, spitting in it and lubing his cock with his spit, before pressing the head teasingly against Sam’s fluttering hole.

“I don’t know Sammy.” Dean mused softly, hand still working at Sam’s cock. “I don’t think you’re ready yet….”

“I am! Please!” Sam begged, crying out. “Please, Dean!”

Dean grinned, eyes going black as he sank inside Sam, while Sam whined, back arching, and pushing back on Dean’s cock.

Dean bottomed out, and his hand gripped Sam’s shoulder, making him lean slightly, giving him a better angle to hit Sam’s prostate, and he started fucking Sam, giving deep thrusts, making Sam cry out over and over.

“Fuck! D-Dean!” Sam moaned, filled with lust, want, and need. Too far gone to care that this shouldn’t be happening. That Dean was a demon.

“Give yourself to me, Sammy. Just give everything over.” Dean panted as he fucked Sam, cock running over Sam’s prostate each time. “Fuck, Sammy…it feels so good. Like everything I ever imagined. Fucking love it.”

“Dean…” Sam moaned, gasping and panting, like he was about to lose it within a few seconds. It sounded like there were probably tears brimming Sam’s eyes, maybe a few rolling down his cheeks.

“Does it feel good Sam? Does my cock feel good? Like everything you hoped it would be?”

“Yes…” Sam gasped. “Dean, Dean…I-I need to come.”

“Not yet.” Dean grinned, an idea forming in his head. He pulled his hand back from Sam’s shoulder, and he bit at the wrist, drawing blood, something Sam smelled in a heartbeat.

Before he could twist his head to turn to look at Dean, Dean’s wrist was in front of Sam’s face.

“Want a drink? If no, I’ll just let it heal.”

Sam’s lips pressed to Dean’s wrist, and Dean groaned, feeling Sam suck.

“Attaboy Sam. Fuck. Drinking from me, getting fucked by me. Such a good boy.” Dean moaned, as Sam drank.

He gave a slight squeeze to Sam’s cock, and Sam whimpered against Dean’s wrist.

“Wanna come Sammy?” Sam whimpered again, and Dean laughed. “Come then. Come for big brother.”

Sam moaned against Dean’s wrist, coming, and clenching tightly around Dean’s cock, making the demon come hot and heavy in Sam’s ass.

His eyes switched back to green as he pulled out, pulling his wrist away from Sam, lapping up the smeared blood.

He flipped Sam over and gave a kiss to blood-smeared lips, seeing how aroused Sam was.

“Jesus, Sam. Look so fucking perfect.” Dean grinned. “Would you like another round later?” Dean asked, hand running through Sam’s hair.

Sam nodded, flushing, as he panted, and Dean gave another kiss.

“Good. I’d like that too.” Dean whispered in Sam’s ear, eyes flashing black for a second, before turning back to normal.


End file.
